Merton J. Dingle
Merton Dingle is an excitable teen who loves everything gothic and is skilled at playing Serpent Quest. If you can think of a supernatural being or phenomenon, Merton probably has a book on it, and a way to save someone's life from it. Just look at his extensive set of worst case scenario informative videos, with a special visual index. His teacher evaluations say he has an overactive imagination, but that imagination has saved Tommy and Lori in the past. He's a little nervous, and he's definitely not what you would call brave, and often lets getting the limelight (and anything that gets him there) go to his head, but he's lovable all the same. He lives at 2900 Elm Street with his parents and younger sister. He runs a club called The Gothic Fantasy Guild, which he is, at times, the sole member of. He writes a weekly newsletter for the club and they have their own yearbook, in which he won Best Buns. His sister, Becky wants no part of him, usually, and the majority of the student body at Pleasantville High seem to feel the same. His party went pretty well, though, and he occasionally shares his membership in The Gothic Fantasy Guild with other students. He falls for girls very easily, and it's no wonder his heart has been broken so many times. He has an albino python named Rasputin. When he was 10, he had a hamster named MC Hamster. At one point in his life, he had a piranha named Quasimodo. Merton writes scripts, screenplays, and songs. He also likes to act and direct choirs. He's dabbled in many languages, including German, French, Arabic, Egyptian Hieroglyphics, Japanese, and Haruna Indian. Though young Merton at age 7 or 8 had black hair already, Merton makes a voodoo doll of himself that has blond hair in Voodoo Child. Mr. Dingle and Mrs. Dingle both have dark hair and so does Becky, but he does use hair dye, as he told Raven in Faltered States. He is arguably naturally blond. Appearances *All This character is played by Danny Smith. Affiliations *Pleasantville High *The Gothic Fantasy Guild *gothBay *The Spider People's Club *''Fangoria'' Magazine Subscription *Voodoo Magic Apprentice *School Radio Station *The Defenders of Decency *Serpent Quest Supreme Beast Slayer *Pleasantville Access Cable TV Show Host Interests *Gothic Clothing, Style *Historical Weaponry *The Supernatural Relationships *Tanya He'll never remember her. *Lori Baxter She said their kiss could never happen again. *Hillary Choate *Hyacinthe Thistlethorp She starts out here, goes to the Interested in Him list, and comes back when she has to return to her tree. *The Girls of Virtuine *Kyuki Interested In *Stacey Hanson *Mary *Carole LeFevre *Debbie *Cindy Goldfarb *Melissa Gorgonopolis *Vlud She repulses him until she tells him that she's "just not attracted to him." Interested in Him *Margaret If only she were a few years older. Just Using Him *Vesper/Muffy She was using him, but she gave him his first kiss. *Violet Thorne She was using him, but she gave him his second kiss. *Raven St. Clair To her, it really was all about the money. *Dream Girl (aka the Sandman) Makes him dig for sand. *Female Alien Uses his body to incubate her child, then gets the baby to try and eat him. *Sloan Taylor Kisses him to death. Enemies *Most of These Fears *Most of These *Needlemouth